Nobody knows
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Quand une jeune fille devient femme...


**Disclaimer******Les personnages de Pirates of the Caribbean ne m'appartiennent pas (helas L ) et vous connaissez la suite comme quoi je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mes fanfics, et de toute facon je ne crois pas que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour me les acheter lol

**Genre et Personnages ;** Romance Will / Elisabeth . Mais la fanfic parle surtout des etats d'ames d'Elisabeth, personnage assez oublie des fanfictions. J'ai faire une fanfic qui parlerait du fait qu'elle n'est apres tout qu'une adolescente comme les autres, effrayee par la vie…

**Resume****** Aucun lol, un resume c'est une quasi revelation de l'histoire, et je n'aime pas reveler mes histoires, ca enleve toute la magie… Nan mais !! J

**Le mot de l'auteur** ceci est ma premiere fanfiction sur Pirates des Caraibes, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents !!!!!! Bonne lecture, et surtout si vous voulez m'envoyer cette fanfiction commentee entre les lignes ne vlous genez surtout pas !!! Jeanne.Bombonwanadoo.fr

**NOBODY KNOWS**

Soleil couchant.

La lumiere rosee de l'astre du jour formait des motifs chatoyants sur la surface ondulee de l'eau. Le navire, en avancant, brisait le tableau et en repeignait un nouveau sur son passage... Encore et encore, sans fin... Un nouveau tableau pour une nouvelle vie, sous un ciel orange et pourpre...

Debout a l'avant du navire, la jeune fille etendit les bras, son corps formant une croix, et offrit son visage leve au vent du soir. Ses cheveux chatains alternes de meches blondes attrapaient les rayons du soleil pour former comme un voile de lumiere dans cette chevelure qui volait au gre de la brise des Caraibes, legere et tiede. Un doux sourire se dessina peu a peu sur ses levres. Un corps frele de jeune fille de bonne famille peu habitue aux aventures et aux voyages sur la mer, qui formait une courbe gracile face a l'horizon.

Rien ne troublait la beaute de cet instant, si ce n'etait le clapotis des vagues.

Et des bruits de pas sur le pont, s'approchant d'elle. CES pas...

Un contact furtif... Non... Des bras entourant delicatement son corps... Un parfum qui ne lui etait pas inconnu flottait derriere elle, entre son epaule et son visage. Une respiration calme. Le sourire d'Elisabeth Swann s'elargit, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Il ne serrait pas ses hanches, se contentant de les soutenir doucement, mais rien qu'a cette sensation elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort, plus vite. Pendant un moment, ils resterent ainsi n'echangeant aucune parole.

La magie des instants pendant lesquels le monde semble fait pour nous porter...

Son souffle vint chatouiller le cou de la jeune fille, qui rit legerement.

W, intrigue Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Elisabeth ne repondit pas, se contentant de rire un peu plus. Se retournant, elle pencha sa tete a a peine quelques centimetres de celle de Will. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. La respiration haletante a cause du vent et des sentiments si forts qui la secouaient, la jeune fille ajouta, mutine :

E Il y a que je vous aime, Will Turner.

Il y a des mots auxquels vous pensez avec legerete, mais qui, quand vous les prononcez, ont le pouvoir de vous bouleverser de l'interieur. La jeunesse impulsive les dit sans reflechir, sans penser a ce qu'elle va ressentir apres... L'arme du " Je t'aime " destabilise l'etre auparavant plein d'assurance... Mais comment aurait-on pu savoir, meme imaginer a quel point ? ... Nous sommes apres tout tous les memes, juste des humains qui croient savoir, maitriser, dompter leurs emotions... Et nous nous retrouvons toujours desarmes et faibles devant ce qui a ete dit et pense, et qui succede au silence. Pour l'eternite.

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer et le sourire disparut de ses levres. Son souffle s'accelera encore, et elle sentit une serie de tremblements secouer son corps entier. Car apres tout, elle avait beau etre issue d'une famille riche, experte dans l'apprentissage de la vie de de la haute societe et des bonnes manieres, elle n'etait encore qu'une adolescente de 18 ans comme les autres... Timide et apeuree devant la puissance de ses sentiments, effrayee devant la decouverte de ce que le mot "Aimer" veut vraiment dire...

Will sursauta. Les yeux plonges dans ceux de l'autre, tremblants, ils se regarderent pendant un temps qui leur parut une eternite. Elisabeth, qui avait si souvent ete celle pleine d'assurance et d'audace, etait impuissante face au regard de son compagnon qui semblait percer jusqu'au plus profond de son etre...Si calme et pourtant si bouleverse... A cet instant precis la jeune fille songea qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et ne reverrai sans doute jamais de si beaux yeux.

Et elle y vit. Elle y vit ce que tout humain, toute sa vie, reve de voir.

Sa main fut saisie, et comme sous l'emprise d'un filtre merveilleux elle se retrouva soudain de nouveau face a l'ocean. Appuyee contre la rambarde du navire, elle sentit les bras de Will enlacer ses hanches. Fort. Tres fort. Elle sentit son visage perdu dans sa longue chevelure. Elle sentit le contact entre leur corps. Toutes ces petites choses qui nous font realiser soudainement qu'apres tout, on est peut-etre pas en territoire conquis...

Le tremblement qui agitait le corps tout entier d'Elisabeth ne semblait pas vouloir cesser, la jeune fille etant encore sous le coup des mots qu'elle avait prononces quelques secondes plus tot. Et Will derriere elle qui semblait si serein... Aucun signe de nervosite. Elle se sentit tout a coup stupide : il avait plus d'experience qu'elle dans le domaine amoureux apres tout... Etait-ce anormal de reagir avec nervosite et anxiete comme elle le faisait ? Etait-ce une preuve de son inexperience, de sa jeunesse ? De son immaturite ? Fallait-il refrener ses emotions face a ces quelques mots, comme il etait d'usage de refrener ses emotions durant un diner mondain ? Afficher un visage impassible ? Elle se sentit si perdue... Elle l'aimaitellel'aimaitellel'aimait... Ce satane tremblement ne pouvait-il cesser ?

Will, semblant remarquer son trouble, prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui fit doucement tourner la tete vers lui.

W Elisabeth... Est-ce que ca va ?

E Je... Euh oui, bien sur... _Espece__ d'idiote... Ca c'etait tres convainquant..._

Et comme pour appuyer ses pensees, elle se mordit legerement la levre superieure dans un geste maladroit qui fit sourire Will. L'amusement qui illuminait son visage ne fit que la mettre plus mal a l'aise : oui, decidement, son comportement etait digne de moquerie... Un immense sentiment d'inferiorite l'envahit, et elle baissa la tete. Une nouvelle fois, elle dut la relever. Se retrouvant dos contre le torse de Will, au creux de ses bras. Il embrassa le haut de sa tete et parla de nouveau... D'un ton si tendre...

W Parle-moi... S'il te plait...

Longue, si longue hesitation... La voix d'Elisabeth en sortit etranglee, mal assuree.

E J'ai peur Will.

W Mais peur de quoi ?

_Pourquoi me fais-tu avouer cela... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas dire que je ne connais rien de tout... Tout ca..._

W Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas avouer que tu as peur... Mais... Elisabeth c'est moi... Parles-moi.

E Tu veux vraiment savoir ? J'ai peur de t'aimer mal. Je veux dire... Je... Je n'y connais rien en amour, je n'avais jamais aime avant et je ne sais pas comment me comporter, ce qu'il faut dire ou pas, je ne sais pas comment t'embrasser, je ne sais pas si quand je te vois il faut que je courre vers toi ou que je t'attende, je n'ai jamais vecu toutes ces choses... Je veux dire... Si intensement... Je t'ai dit "je t'aime" et j'ai tremble si fort... Contrairement a toi, tu... Tu es reste impassible... Est-ce que je serais BIZARRE ?

Elisabeth sentit les levres de Will contre sa chevelure se muer en un large sourire, et elle put sentir son amusement. Sa voix se fit tendre, rassurante.

W La verite ce n'est pas que tu ne sais pas comment m'aimer, car ces choses-la ne s'apprenent pas et tu le sais. Tu as peur du futur... Et je le concois parfaitement...

L'heritiere inclina legerement la tete, se laissant porter par les bras forts du jeune forgeron. Ses dernieres phrases resonnaient dans sa tete, elle realisait combien tout cela etait vrai. Mais comment, comment pouvait-il la connaitre mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-meme ? De la a deviner ce qu'elle pensait, ce dont elle avait peur ? Mais a present ses interrogations n'etaient plus anxieuses. Il savait. Il ferait attention, il ne la brusquerait pas. Car il savait qui elle etait, car il l'aimait.  
  
Son corps entier se detendit, et Elisabeth se laissa enfin completement aller, a la fois etonnee et triomphante de sa decouverte. Un petit rire s'echappa de ses levres, et Will pencha la tete vers elle.  
  
W Ca va mieux ? A un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais tomber...  
  
_Hey__, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton ? Tu te moquerais de moi ? _

La jeune fille se degagea de l'etreinte de Will et gambada jusqu'aux escalier qui descendaient au pont. La, elle se retourna, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux ajoutant une sensualite folle a son visage de petite fille mutine alors qu'elle faisait face au grand sourire de Will. Afrontement des regards, a la fois prequelle a la bataille et invitation a l'amour...  
  
E Tu pensais peut-etre qu'on peut se moquer impunement d'Elisabeth Swann...  
  
Silence. Elisabeth adressa un regard espiegle a Will et commenca a descendre les marches  
  
W Je t'aime Elisabeth.  
  
La beaute du visage de celle qu'on adore et qui vous regarde, plus rayonnant que les astres eux-memes...

E Je sais, tu me l'as dit.

Elisabeth eclata de rire et continua sa descente. Elle semblait si insouciante... Alors qu'au plus profond d'elle meme, tout s'etait ecroule d'un seul coup. Mi-femme mi-enfant. Maitresse de son destin... Entre rire et larmes...


End file.
